Fantasmas
by Letraherida
Summary: Resumen: La UAC viaja a España, un nuevo caso en un país diferente con muchos sentimientos por surgir.
1. Prólogo

_**N/A:**_ _Un nuevo fic, esta vez más largo. Ya está terminado, pero lo iré subiendo poco a poco. Subiré uno o dos capítulos a la semana, dependiendo de la acogida que tenga. El fic consta de un prólogo, que pongo a continuación, tres capítulos y dos epílogos, uno de cada pareja protagonista. El caso tratado es original, creado por mí._

 _ **Parejas:**_ _ReidXOC y HotchXPrentiss_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _La UAC viaja a España, un nuevo caso en un país diferente con muchos sentimientos por surgir._

 _ **Declaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, solo el argumento y Sonia son creación mía._

…

 **FANTASMAS**

Un hombre espera junto a una gran caja de madera, ésta con un pequeño agujero y, tras este, una lámina de estaño pegada con un orificio pequeño hecho, del diámetro de una aguja.

El sujeto espera sin prisa, disfruta de estar allí sentado, esperando la… magia. Incluso en algún momento una sonrisa se escapa, al mirar la caja junto a él y, después, lo que tiene enfrente.

La habitación está muy iluminada, las persianas subidas hasta arriba, la luz de la sala encendida, y también la lámpara de pie.

Esa sonrisa… tan iluminada.

" _Lo más importante no es la cámara, sino el ojo." Alfred Eisenstaedt_.

Marzo parecía terminar sin casos en la Unidad de análisis de conducta, en Quantico, Virginia. Los agentes Morgan, un atractivo e imponente ex-policía de Chicago, Prentiss, una joven prometedora políglota y el Doctor Reid joven genio capaz de leer 20.000 palabras por minuto, hablaban amigablemente mientras se ponían al día con el papeleo de su último caso.

—Cuéntanos Reid, ¿qué tal con la preciosa Lila Archer? —Morgan ya se reía con ganas mientras Emily no entendía nada.

—No llegué a llamarla Morgan, y lo sabes.- Le contestó Reid, perdiendo la sonrisa que había mantenido durante la conversación previa.

—Yo no me entero de nada.— Dijo Emily resignada mientras cambiaba de postura y se reclinaba en su silla.

—Aquí la mosquita muerta del Doctor tuvo un interesante escarceo con una víctima de acoso, una actriz muy guapa, ¿verdad Spence?

—Muy gracioso.—Reid estaba preparado para volver al trabajo e ignorar a su bromista compañero cuando J.J. entró acelerada en la sala.

—Tenemos un caso.—Marzo no iba a ser tan tranquilo como se habían pensado.

Dejando todo lo que hacían sobre la mesa se levantaron y siguieron a la rubia hasta la sala de reuniones donde acababan de entrar David y Hotch. Emily iba preguntando si le iban a dejar a medias cuando se sentaron en la mesa.

—¿Quién te ha dejado a medias Prentiss? —Preguntó David.— Sea lo que sea puedo solucionarlo. —David bromeó y todos, excepto Hotch, rieron la broma.

—Centrémonos en el caso, por favor. —Intervino el jefe de equipo. Todos como buenos subordinados empezaron a ojear el informe mientras J.J. cargaba las imágenes en la pantalla.

—¿Madrid, España? —Preguntó Hotchner dispuesto a rechazar el caso.

—Dame un momento Hotch, por favor. —El hombre suspiró y dejó hablar a la agente.-Los crímenes han ocurrido en lo que llaman Ciudad Universitaria. El campus de la universidad Complutense de Madrid.-Comenzó a explicar J.J. — En los últimos dos meses se han hallado nueve cadáveres. Todos de alumnos de la universidad.

—Hay tanto chicos como chicas. —Comentó Morgan, extrañado. — ¿Significa que no hay implicación sexual? Las víctimas no fueron agredidas sexualmente. —Observó finalmente el agente repasando las anotaciones del forense.

—O quizá el asesino es bisexual. —Objetó Prentiss.

—Todo es posible. —Comentó David. —¿Cómo han sido asesinadas?

—La causa de la muerte no está muy clara, pero se cree que tiene relación con una punción que tienen todas las víctimas en la zona de la nuca. Pero nada más, ni heridas defensivas ni, como ya habéis observado, signos de violación.

—Son muchos asesinatos en poco tiempo.-Observó Spencer. —Los primeros asesinatos ocurrieron con intervalos de más de una semana, pero luego no pasa más de cinco días sin matar.

—Se descontrola. — Aportó Hotch.

—O se siente a gusto. —Le contradice Rossi. —Mató a los primeros indeciso, con mucho cuidado y pensando cada paso que daba. De repente se da cuenta de que nadie lo sigue y se relaja.

—Hotch. Están muriendo muchos adolescentes —Intervino J.J. —Yo sé que esto no nos incumbe, pero han llamado del rectorado. Están desesperados. Solo necesitan ayuda.

—¿Ni siquiera ha sido la policía? Sabes que…-J.J. interrumpió a Hotch.

—La policía está de acuerdo en que acudamos como asesores. Y el FBI piensa que dará buena imagen que colaboremos con policía Europea.

—Nunca he estado en España. —Spencer parecía querer ayudar a su compañera.

—Está bien. —Aceptó sorprendentemente Hotch. —Después de todo estamos sin caso.

…

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Leeré vuestros comentarios alegre y aceptaré abiertamente vuestras críticas._

 _Volveré pronto._

 _Letraherida._


	2. Capítulo 1

_**N/A:**_ _Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias a Ana-List, JuliaGOG y Lady Lunera por los reviews del anterior capítulo, animan a escribir más._

… _._

Dos horas después sobrevolaban ya el océano. Todos se entretenían como podían, aún quedaba bastante de vuelo.

—¿Tendremos algo de tiempo libre? —Preguntó el psicoanalista mientras leía una guía de Madrid. —Dicen que el museo de la facultad de medicina es genial. —Prentiss y Morgan miraron a Spencer como si realmente fuera de otro mundo.

—Spence, deberías salir más. —Bromeó J.J. que no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación, así que se sentó con ellos.

—¿Sabéis que en España hay dos bares por cada habitante? —Volvió a intervenir Reid, quizá intentando arreglar su anterior intervención.

—Eso es lo que más me gusta de ese país.

—Claro Morgan, cómo te iba a gustar a ti la cultura o el idioma. —Se metió con él Prentiss.

—Yo sé español.

—¿Y tú qué no sabes Reid?- El comentario de J.J. hizo reír a todos hasta que su teléfono sonó. La cara de la agente cambió con solo escuchar las primeras palabras de su interlocutor, sus compañeros, todos sin excepción, esperaban a que ella compartiera con el equipo lo que tenía que ser, casi sin ninguna duda, una mala noticia. —Está bien…—Finalizaba Jareau la conversación. — Iremos directamente allí. Nos vemos agente Rodriguez. — Colgó entonces el teléfono y confirmó la noticia. — Ha habido otro asesinato.

Hotch y Rossi se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos, donde jugaban al ajedrez, y se acomodaron cerca del resto del equipo.

—Está bien, repasemos la victimología. —Ordenó Hotch.

—Me han dicho poco de la primera víctima. —Empezó Jennifer. — Su nombre era Álvaro Gutierrez, veinticuatro años. Estudiaba en la facultad de matemáticas. Su cuerpo fue hallado en los contenedores de basura que se encuentran cerca del Parque botánico. Como la mayoría de cadáveres, tenía un pinchazo en la nuca.

—¿Los tiraron a los contenedores? —Preguntó David Rossi.

—No desde el principio. Las primeras cuatro víctimas, Sara García, Alejandra Santisteban, Diego Medina y Teresa Sancristan, fueron encontrados entre arbustos del Parque botánico del campus. —Intervino Prentiss.

—Y al mantener la vigilada estrechamente la zona tuvo que resignarse a dejar los siguientes cadáveres en otros sitios. Eso lo cabrearía. —Aportó Morgan. —Por eso el siguiente cadáver tardó menos en aparecer.

—Yo no lo creo. —Lo contradijo Rossi. — No me parece que el lugar donde los deja sea relevante.

—¿A no?

—No, simplemente quería esconderlos. —Dijo Reid.

—Por favor, tomen asiento, vamos a aterrizar. No olviden abrochar sus cinturones. —La voz del piloto interrumpió la conversación de los agentes que tomaron asiento.

Llegaron a Madrid muy pronto. Eran aún las ocho de la mañana cuando el grupo entero, maleta en mano, montaron en el pequeño minibús que les esperaba en la T1 del Aeropuerto Adolfo Suarez Barajas para llevarlos directamente a la escena del crimen. No pudieron apreciar mucho de la capital, más que los pocos rascacielos que se notaban en el relieve al rodearla y la majestuosa Estación Norte.

Los llevaron sin esperar ni un momento a la escena del crimen.

—No hay mucho que ver. —Les iba contando el agente Rodriguez a medida que se acercaban a los contenedores.

—Creo que eso lo decidiremos nosotros. —Le objetó Hotch. —Le presento, con la agente Jareau ya ha hablado, estos son los agentes Morgan y Rossi, el Doctor Reid y la agente Prentiss. —Hotch notó como el agente Rodríguez, un policía joven y alto, que hablaba con un inglés fluido, musculado, una copia latina de Morgan, miraba a Prentiss con los ojos brillantes, notablemente interesado. —¿Quién ha encontrado el cuerpo?

—Unos chicos que iban a correr al parque. Ni siquiera se molestaron en tirar el cuerpo al contenedor, lo dejaron tirado de mala manera junto a él, envuelto sin esmero en unos plásticos, así que cuando los chicos pasaron a su lado uno de ellos tropezó con su mano. —En ese momento llegaron junto al cadáver.

—No creo que fuera por falta de molestia, —Intervino Morgan.— creo que sería mejor decir que fue por falta de fuerza.

—Buscamos a un chico menudo entonces. —Dijo Rossi.

—Si es menudo, ¿cómo arrastro los primeros cadáveres hasta el parque? —Objetó Prentiss.

—Los cadáveres estaban siempre en los arbustos junto a las puertas, no hay tanta distancia de ahí a un coche que aparque justo en la entrada. —Aportó Hotch.

El cadáver estaba tal cual les había contado el agente Rodríguez, envuelto en plásticos, excepto un brozo y parte del rostro.

Prentiss se agachó para examinar el cuerpo y, siempre con los guantes puestos, tocó con su dedo pulgar el trozo de rostro que el plástico dejaba al aire.

—Es maquillaje. —Dijo Emily, notablemente sorprendida al encontrar aquella sustancia en una joven.

—Puto loco. —Dijo el agente Rodríguez en español. — Será para las fotos.

—¿Qué fotos?-Morgan parecía indignado por la falta de esa información.

—Me dijeron que no les contara nada de eso hasta que llegaran. — Empezó a explicarse el agente español. —Nos preocupaba que la información llegara a los medios y se hiciera una leyenda de todo esto.

—¿Qué fotos agente Rodríguez? —Insistió Hotchner, que también parecía bastante molesto.

—Ese cabrón envía fotos de sus víctimas. Bueno, aparecen colgadas en el Edificio de alumnos, en el pasillo donde se cuelgan las orlas y las fotos de los mejores alumnos de cada promoción.

—Creo que ya tenemos todo lo que queríamos. —Interrumpió Rossi a la rabieta que se avecinaba por parte de Morgan.

—Sí, será mejor que se vayan a descansar. —Dijo el agente español, que parecía no darse cuenta de lo crispado que estaba el ambiente.

—No, iremos a la central. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor. —Hotch había sido claro, todos emprendieron de nuevo el camino al minibús, la central de operaciones se había instalado en el propio campus.

Se acomodaron en una de las salas del Edificio de alumnos, en la Avenida Puerta de Hierro, la espina de ciudad universitaria. Habían pedido lo típico, una pizarra y un tablón, teléfono con línea directa a García a expensas de un ordenador con acceso a internet e intimidad. Ni siquiera dejaron pasar al agente Rodríguez, de todos modos, el resto de personal estaba demasiado ocupado investigando la fotografía de la última víctima que, contra todo pronóstico, había vuelto a aparecer en ese mismo edificio.

—Muy bien, nos dividiremos. —Dijo Hotch en cuanto estuvieron en la sala, sin dejarles siquiera oportunidad de sentarse. —Ried, te quedarás aquí, te encargarás de la victimología. J.J. no quiero que nada de todo esto se filtre a los medios, en la medida de lo posible no quiero que sepan que estamos aquí, la presencia internacional puede preocupar a la civilización. Morgan y Prentiss, os encargaréis de hablar con las familias, saber si las víctimas tienen algo en común además de estudiar en la misma universidad. Este es un centro muy grande, es posible que ni siquiera se hayan cruzado en su vida, pero tenemos que asegurarnos. Rossi, tú y yo hablaremos con sus profesores, sus compañeros… cualquier cosa que nos ayude a hacernos una idea de porqué y quién es nuestro SUDES. —Todos atendían a las palabras de su jefe, que cogió el teléfono y llamó a la analista. —García.

—Sí, señor. — Contestó Penélope desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Quiero que investigues lo que tenemos hasta ahora. Céntrate en las víctimas, edad, lugar de residencia, hobbyes, de todo. Necesitamos realizar la victimología lo antes posible.

—Oído señor. —La analista colgó, dando por hecho que ya le habían asignado todos sus quehaceres.

—Hoy nos centraremos en la victimología. Nos reuniremos a la hora de la comida en la puerta del hotel. En España se realiza una parada entre las tres y las cinco de la tarde, así que nosotros también utilizaremos esas dos horas para comer y descansar un poco del viaje. Tampoco queremos molestar a las familias, ¿todo entendido?

—Hotch, sé que el agente Rodríguez no se ha comportado del todo bien, pero tampoco es todo culpa suya, no creo que tengamos que dejarlo de lado en la investigación. Ni siquiera todos dominamos el idioma. —Intentó convencer J.J. a Aaron.

—Emily domina el idioma perfectamente y Rossi y yo nos comunicaremos con el profesorado, que todos dominan el inglés. No tendremos ningún problema. Además, Reid también habla español. No creo que necesitemos ayuda. David, nos vamos. —Dijo el agente Hotchner, dando por terminada la conversación y saliendo de la sala con Rossi tras suya. — Si tanto quieres la colaboración de Rodríguez, J.J., que nos consiga internet de una vez.

—¿Pero qué narices le pasa a Hotch con Rodríguez? —Preguntó Morgan, sorprendido.

—Lo preguntas tú, que casi lo matas con la mirada cuando nos contó lo de las fotografías. —Dijo Reid.

—Pero es él el que siempre insiste en que estamos aquí como invitados y que debemos respetar el trabajo de la policía local. — Sentenció Morgan mientras se levantaba y salía también de la habitación, Prentiss le siguió resignada, sabiendo que este caso no iba a ser tan ameno como otros anteriores.

Andaban de camino de la facultad de Ciencias de la Información donde estudiaba la primera víctima, que se encontraba justo al lado del Edificio de Alumnos, cuando Rossi se atrevió a hablar, pensando quizá que Hotch ya estaría más calmado.

—No crees que te has pasado un poco. —Empezó a tantear el terreno Dave.

—No

—No puedes echar del caso de esta manera a la policía española. Ahora mismo están demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta, seguramente Rodríguez haya pensado que necesitábamos tiempo para adaptarnos, pero en cuanto intente ser partícipe del caso y no le dejes, tendremos problemas.

—Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que no vaya a dejar participar a la policía local en todo esto. —Dijo Hotch sin apartar la vista del frente ni un segundo. — Solo creo que por ahora están bien las cosas como están. No saques las cosas de quicio David.

—No saco las cosas de quicio pero… ¿Crees que Emily se habrá dado cuenta de cómo le miraba? —David era muy consciente de por dónde estaba llevando la conversación, no era un cambio de tema, aunque así lo pareciera.

—Crea lo que yo crea, no es asunto nuestro.

Entraron poco después a la facultad por una de las puertas traseras del edificio principal, de modo que se sintieron un poco desorientados y tuvieron que preguntar dónde se encontraba el despacho del decano.

—Decano Aparicio. — Saludó Hotch al entrar en el despacho, estrechando la mano del hombre que se encontraba tras la mesa.

—Agente Hotchner, Agente Rossi. —Saludó el decano. — El agente Rodríguez me ha avisado de su visita. —Los dos compañeros del FBI se miraron sorprendido y Rossi no pudo evitar reír, estaba claro que el agente español no estaba tan fuera de ese caso como Hotch quería tenerlo. — Siéntense por favor. Todo lo que está pasando estos últimos meses nos tiene muy preocupados a todos. Cualquier cosa que necesiten de mí o de mi facultad solo tienen que pedirlo. — Hotch y Rossi se sentaron frente al decano y comenzaron sus preguntas.

—Conocía usted a Sara García.

—No personalmente, pero había oído hablar de ella. Como entenderá, hay cientos de alumnos en esta facultad, y no se puede conocer a cada uno de ellos. —Comenzó a explicarse el docente español. — Pero todo el profesorado ha escuchado en algún momento de estos cuatro años el nombre de Sara García, su expediente está lleno de matrículas de honor.

—Era una buena estudiante. — Le animó a seguir Rossi.

—Excelente, diría yo.

—Tuvo algún problema alguna vez… algún incidente con otros chicos, o incluso con algún profesor. — Fue esta vez Hotch el que preguntó.

—No puedo decirles, si tuvo algún problema con alguien al menos no fue lo suficientemente importante como para llegar a mí. Pero, sinceramente, dudo que sucediera algo así.

Hotch y Rossi abandonaron el despacho del decano sin sacar nada en claro, nada al menos que fuera diferente a lo que el expediente de la propia víctima pudiera decirles. Preguntaron a algunos compañeros y todos coincidieron en que era una gran chica, social, amiga de todos, gran estudiante, perteneciente a un club de debate, la típica chica popular.

—Era demasiado perfecta, y lo peor es que ella lo sabía y se gustaba. — Hotch hablaba con unas chicas que le habían llamado la atención. Eran dos y habían estado apartadas del resto de la clase durante toda su estancia allí.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Se lo tenía muy creído. — En las palabras de la segunda chica, que era la que hablaba ahora, había autentico asco reflejado. — Era como si se hubiera dejado el mercedes en la puerta. —Esto la chica lo dijo en español, por lo que Hotch solo entendió la palabra "mercedes" — Cierto, lo siento. — Dijo la chica al darse cuenta de que había cambiado de idioma. — No sé decir lo mismo exactamente en inglés, no controlo tanto el idioma, pero podría decirse que era muy altanera.

No sacaron mucho más de los demás alumnos, y tampoco mucho de las demás facultades, cuando llegaron al restaurante donde iban a comer todos solo tenían una cosa clara.

—Las víctimas tenían algo en común. Todas eran muy buenos estudiantes y, además, eran narcisistas. Lo que despertaba el desagrado de algunos compañeros. —Comentó Rossi mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a Morgan.

—¿Ya habéis dejado vuestras cosas en el hotel? — Preguntó Jennifer. Hotch y Rossi asintieron mientras se disponían a mirar la carta.

—No lo hagáis, Reid ha pedido una paella para seis. — Dijo Prentiss con una sonrisa.

Todos estaban ya allí, les habían alojado en el Hotel Callao, cerca de la plaza homónima. Así que se adentraron en el primer restaurante donde ponía paella por culpa de Reid, que se moría por probarla. Ni siquiera se pararon en mirar lo precios, después de todo pagaba el FBI.

—Yo no he llegado mucho más allá con la victimología. — Corroboró Reid. — Todas son mujeres y hombres de entre veinticuatro y veintisiete años. Todos con unas notas perfectas. Iban a graduarse con honores y todos terminaban su carrera este año.

—Lo único que hemos sacado en claro entonces es que se lo tenían muy creído. —Sentenció Prentiss.

—Y que no se conocían entre sí, o al menos eso han dicho sus amigos. Algunos han coincidido en alguna fiesta, pero en ninguna han coincidido todos. —Aportó Hotch.

— De todos modos hay que seguir investigando esas fiestas. Es posible que sea el lugar donde el SUDES elige a sus víctimas. —Intervino Morgan.

—Yo no creo eso, está claro que el SUDES los busca por su expediente académico, no por las fiestas a las que va. — Sentenció Hotch, dejando claro que eso sería parte de la victimología y nos las fiestas.

—Relajémonos un poco, ¿eh chicos? —Les animó J.J. — Estas son nuestras dos horas libres, habrá que aprovecharlas. — En ese momento la gran paella inundó la mesa y todos tuvieron que aceptar que se morían de hambre, empezaron a comer sin más palabras ni discusiones.

… _.._

 _N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué tendrá tan de los nervios a Hotch? ¿Cuáles serán los planes de SUDES? Tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo, intentaré no tardar mucho, lo suficiente para mantener la intriga._

 _Saludos._

 _Letraherida._


	3. Capítulo 2

_**N/A:**_ _Hola, estoy de vuelta. Quería pedir disculpas; En primer lugar porque he tardado un siglo en actualizar, solo puedo decir que se me rompió el ordenador y lo primero que he hecho al recuperarlo es subir este capítulo._

 _Y en segundo lugar quiero pedir disculpas porque este es el capítulo más "técnico" de todo el fic, así que lo siento si en algún momento os perdéis o no lo entendéis correctamente, lo he explicado lo mejor que he sabido._

 _Sin más demora os dejo con el capítulo 2._

…

Las dos horas que al principio prometían tanto se convirtieron en un momento de incomodidad, donde solo el sonido de los tenedores contra el plato rompía el silencio. Todos estaban tensos desde el pequeño encontronazo entre Derek y Hotch, nadie quería hablar y enfrentarse al inusitado mal humor del jefe de unidad de aquel día.

Volvieron a Ciudad Universitaria casi inmediatamente después de que el último del equipo terminara su plato y se pusieron inmediatamente a realizar un perfil preliminar.

—¿Han comido bien? —Preguntó el agente Rodríguez cuando los vio andar por el Edificio de Alumnos camino a su sala.

—Sí, gracias. — Contestó Hotch, que tras la conversación con David intentaba estar menos tirante con el español.

—Les he conseguido un portátil, un cable HDMI para que lo conecten a la televisión de la sala y red wifi. Espero que de esta manera se sientan lo más en casa posible. —El agente español les hablaba con una sonrisa en la casa, parecía totalmente ajeno a la hostilidad que le profesaba el jefe de equipo de la UAC.

—Muchas gracias agente Rodríguez. ¿Algo nuevo del caso?

—Sí, el tiempo que el SUDES permanece con las víctimas. —Todos pararon y miraron al agente español con mucho interés. — Las primeras víctimas aparecieron muertas el mismo día en que fueron asesinadas, pero en las siguientes el SUDES, como ustedes lo llaman, permaneció con ellas más tiempo, con algunas incluso un par de días.

—Está bien, intentaremos tener un perfil preliminar para el final del día. —Le informó Hotch.

—Eso sería perfecto, mañana a primera hora podría reunir a todo el personal.

El equipo entró en la sala para encontrarse a Penélope García en la pantalla plana.

—¿Qué tal preciosa? —La saludó Morgan.

—No tan bien como tú buenorro. —Le siguió el juego la analista.

—Tienes algo García. —Interrumpió Rossi la interacción entre los agentes.

—Nada que no hayáis podido descubrir vosotros. —Se puso de repente seria la analista. — Todas las víctimas eran realmente buenas en los estudios, estaban en su último año de grado e iban a ser galardonados por su excelente expediente. Pero no hay documentos que reflejen si se habían conocido en algún momento. He revisado las redes sociales de todos ellos, pero no eran amigos entre sí.

—¿Y sus padres? —La preguntó Reid. —Quizá ellos sean otro posible enlace.

—Yo también lo pensé, pero tampoco. Los padres de Sara García, la primera víctima, eran ambos administrativos en una pequeña empresa de viajes. Los padres de Alejandra Santisteban tenían una tienda de alimentación en su barrio. La madre de Diego Medina es limpiadora en un confesionario y su padre falleció hace unos años… Podría seguir con los demás pero no me parece relevante, os mandaré los documentos. — Prefirió parar la analista. — La única que podría tener algo de relación es la madre de Esther Peral, que daba clases de Analisis de la Forma en la facultad de Bellas Artes y tuvo como alumna a Teresa Sancristan en su segundo curso, pero, como siempre, Teresa sacó muy buena nota en esta asignatura, un 9,8, y no se registró ningún altercado.

—¿Has probado en mirar alguna red social de Teresa en la fecha en la que recibió la nota? Hemos dicho que todos eran narcisistas, quizá un 9,8 era demasiado poco para ella. — Propuso Emily.

—No, pero te lo miro en un minuto. —Se escuchó el teclear frenético tan característico de la analista. —No, nada de las notas, todo comentarios quejándose de la gran cantidad de trabajo que tenía y cuánto tenía que estudiar y retuíts de exposiciones y obras de arte.

—Gracias García, te llamaremos si necesitamos algo más. —Dijo Hotchner. — ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora y qué podemos sacar de todo ello sobre el SUDES? — Preguntó Hotch al equipo mientras todos se sentaban, ya que habían permanecido de pie hablando con Penélope.

—Las cuatro primeras víctimas fueron asesinadas con bastantes días de diferencia. —Comenzó Reid. — Pero después el tiempo entre víctima y víctima se recorta en las siguientes. Esto nos hace pensar que el sujeto tiene dos fases claras de actuación.

—Una guiada y una siguiente aleatoria. — Sentenció Prentiss.

—Así es. —Siguió con sus conclusiones Spencer, los demás lo miraban casi sin pestañear, pendientes de cada palabra. — En la primera fase el asesino penmanece en una zona bastante reducida, las facultades de las que son pertenecientes las víctimas de esta fase están muy próximas unas de otras. Esta puede ser su zona de confort, quizá esté cercar de la facultad en la que el SUDES estudia o trabaja.

—O la residencia de estudiantes donde vive. —Dijo Hotch, planteando otra posibilidad.

—Pero a partir de la cuarta víctima se siente seguro, ha matado a cuatro personas y nadie ha sospechado de él. Así que abandona la zona de confort, atacando a alumnos de facultades más lejanas. —Dice esta vez Rossi.

—Y empieza a atacar más seguido. Lo que no entiendo es para qué los mantiene más tiempo con él si sigue haciendo lo mismo con los cuerpos.

—Los encuentra, los mata y les hace una fotografía. No necesita dos días para eso. —Dijo Morgan. —Además de tirarlos envuelto en bolsas de plástico. ¿Quizá remordimiento?

—Yo diría que es asco. —Todos miraron sorprendidos a Hotch. —No quiere tocarlos, por eso los envuelve, porque no quiere ni rozarlos. De ahí que no hayamos encontrado ni una huella en los cuerpos, usa guantes.

—Tienen el éxito que él no ha podido conseguir. —Intervino Morgan de nuevo. Hotch se acercó al ordenador y volvió a llamar a García.

—García, busca hombres que estén trabajando en facultades cercanas a las de las cuatro primeras víctimas con estudios universitarios sin terminar. —Penélope se puso a ello.

—¿Y las fotografías? —Se preguntó a sí mismo Rossi, sin llegar a entenderlo.

—Él odia a esos chicos por presumir de su éxito, pero es tan narcisista como ellos. Quiere que lo sepamos, quiere que veamos lo que ha hecho. — Dijo Hotch, respondiendo a la pregunta de Rossi.

Aquella noche volvieron al hotel con un perfil preliminar terminado, aunque ni un solo sospechoso claro. Al levantarse al día siguiente Reid no estaba.

—¿Dónde está Spence? —Preguntó J.J. al ver que el más joven del grupo no bajaba junto a Morgan, su compañero de cuarto.

—Se fue hace media hora, dijo que le hacía ilusión ir en metro. Que tenía fama de ser uno de los mejores de Europa. — Contestó Morgan, con la sensación de que no dejaba de ser menos estúpido por mucho que lo hubiera dicho Reid.

Spencer tenía que coger el metro en la estación de Callao, montarse en la línea tres y luego hacer trasbordo en Moncloa, cogiendo allí la línea seis hasta la parada de Ciudad Universitaria. Llevaba el dosier del caso para repasarlo por el camino, teniendo cuidado en no poner a la vista las fotografías del caso, pero en el trasbordo en Moncloa chocó con alguien y todo fue al suelo.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —Dijo una chica en español, que se agachó junto a él, para ayudarle a recoger todos los papeles que habían quedado desparramados.

—No te preocupes. —Le contestó también Reid en español.

—Toma. —La chica le tendía todo lo que ella había recogido, entre lo que se encontraban algunas de las fotografías que el SUDES había colgado en el Edificio de Alumnos. —Vaya, estas son…

—Lo siento, se supone que no puedes ver esto. —Dijo Reid con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba todo de las manos.

—¿Eres del FBI? No te preocupes, todos hemos visto esas fotografías. —Dijo la joven. Reid la miró sin entender. —El edificio de Alumnos está al lado de Bellas Artes, y esas fotos corrieron por WhatsApp como la pólvora.

—Ya veo. Nos tendremos que ocupar de retirarlas cuanto sea posible. —Reid cambió su rostro a uno preocupado, esas nuevas tecnologías que tan poco le gustaban les iban a traer problemas. —Lo siento, no me he presentado. Sí, soy del FBI, soy Spencer Reid. —Y le tendió la mano.

—Sonia Arzac. —La estrechó ella. —Supongo que vas a Ciudad Universitaria. —El doctor asintió. —Si quieres podemos ir juntos.

—Claro. —Ambos comenzaron a andar en un silencio algo incómodo. —¿En qué curso estás?

—Estoy en tercero. —Le contestó ella, que sin saber por qué se sentía algo incomoda, era como si supiera que él ya la estaba analizando.

—Pareces mucho más mayor que de veintitrés años.

—Es que tengo veintisiete. —Spencer la miró sin comprender, instándola a que se lo explicara. —Bellas Artes es mi segunda carrera. Ya soy graduada en filología hispánica.

—Vaya, eso es genial. —Comentó él. —Yo obtuve el doctorado en Matemáticas, Química e Ingeniería y estoy licenciado en Psicología, Sociología y Filosofía.

La chica, notablemente sorprendida solo pudo acertar a decir: Y tienes…¿Cuántos años has dicho?

—No lo he dicho. Tengo también veintisiete. —Ambos estaban ya en el andén, donde las pantallas avisaban de que quedaban siete minutos para la llegada del siguiente tren.

—¿Qué eres, un genio o algo por el estilo? —Preguntó ella.

—Tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 187, asique se podría decir de ese modo, sí. —Ella rio, le hacía gracia ese chico.

—A tu lado me siento como si me estuviera sacando el graduado escolar. —Bromeó ella. —¿Habéis encontrado ya al responsable de todo eso? —Preguntó Sonia apuntando con la mirada al dosier que Spencer llevaba bajo el brazo.

—No, pero ya tenemos un perfil, es decir, —Intentó rectificar Spencer. —No puedo decirte nada del caso. Es que acaso eres nuevo en esto Spencer. —Se dijo esto último a sí mismo en un tono más bajo.

—Entiendo, solo comentaré para terminar, que es un poco extraño que alguien vaya dejando por ahí estenopeicas. —Se subían al metro cuando Sonia dijo aquello.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —Le preguntó Reid a la joven cuando se agarraron a una de las barras del vagón. Solo había una parada de trayecto y no se sentaron.

—Esas fotografías, son estenopeicas. —Sonia se sentía bien. Se había sentido tan inferior ante el alarde del chico que ahora ella sentía que tenía el poder de la conversación. —¿Sabes lo que son?

—Sí pero… ¿Cómo sabes que…?—Reid pensaba aceleradamente, sabía que eran las fotografías estenopeicas, pero no sabía cómo esa chica había descubierto que las fotografías realizadas por el SUDES eran ese tipo de fotografías. —¿Puedes venir conmigo al Edificio de Alumnos?

—¿Cómo? —La chica estaba notablemente sorprendida, no esperaba esa reacción por su parte.

Reid casi arrastró a la chica hasta la sala donde el resto del grupo le esperaba, bastante enfadados. Entre el choque con la chica y que Reid no se había orientado muy bien al principio, el chico llegaba veinte minutos tarde.

—Reid, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? —Le preguntó Hotch. —Ya hemos dado el perfil.

—Hay algo que podría cambiarlo. —Dijo Reid mientras conducía agarrada de la mano a la chica hasta la pizarra donde estaban las fotos del SUDES.

—¿Quién es ella? —Preguntó Emily.

—Se llama Sonia. Es estudiante de Bellas Artes y ha descubierto algo del caso.

—Reid. ¿Le has hablado del caso? —Pregunto Rossi dispuesto a reprender al chico.

—No, todos vimos las fotos cuando se expusieron en este edificio. —Intervino la chica que deseó mantener la boca cerrada al ver cómo todas las miradas se centraban en ella. —Son estenopeicas. —Soltó ella de sopetón, intentando que dejaran de mirarla de esa manera, como una intrusa. Pero solo consiguió que la miraran sin comprender.

—Las fotografías no son fotos normales.

—Explícate Reid. —Dijo Hotch mientras se volvía a sentar y todos menos los dos más jóvenes, imitaban su gesto.

—Son fotografías hechas sin cámara fotográfica, o sería mejor decir sin lente. —Pero todos parecían seguir sin entender. — El comienzo de la fotografía fue así, simplemente una caja con material fotosensible dentro, la cual dejaba pasar la luz por un pequeño agujero.

—¿Y cómo sabes que esas fotografías están hechas con una cámara estenopeica?-Preguntó Hotch no del todo convencido directamente a la chica.

—N-no todas están hechas con una sola cámara estenopeica, son varias. —Dijo la chica insegura.

—Explícate, sin miedo. —Le animó Rossi, notando la inseguridad en la chica. Sonia miró al resto. Morgan y Hotch estaban muy serios, pero Emily y J.J. la sonreían, animándola. Entonces Sonia respiró hondo y sacó a la verdadera Sonia.

—Además de que todas son en blanco y negro, ¿veis estas cuatro primeras? —Dijo la joven señalando las fotos de los primeros cuatro asesinatos. — Los bordes de la imagen se funden en negro, y realmente las imágenes son circulares. Es decir, es como si estuvieran enmarcadas en una forma circular. —Todos asintieron. — Además de que, si os fijáis, la perspectiva de la foto está acentuada. Es como si fuera un objetivo de ojo de pez. —El equipo la escuchaba ahora con verdadera expectación. —Esto podría conseguirse con una cámara réflex y un objetivo gran angular, pero de esta forma la imagen sería mucho más nítida, más si fuera una fotografía digital, pero estas no lo son. La foto ha ido cambiando de tono, ahora los blancos son rosáceos. Eso indica que las fotografías no han sido fijadas debidamente.

—No me estoy enterando absolutamente de nada. —Dijo Emily, que intentaba enterarse pero, siendo totalmente desconocedora de todo a lo que la fotografía se refería, le era imposible. Sonia suspiró, reorganizando sus ideas, miró alrededor de la sala y procedió de nuevo.

Para su explicación cogió lo siguiente, puso una de las cajas en las que originalmente habían estado todos los documentos del caso y luego puso una de las manzanas de plástico que había en un falso frutero sobre la mesa frente a ella. Después, cogió una hoja de uno de los cuadernos en los que escribía Reid y dibujo una manzana rápidamente y la posicionó boca abajo en una de las caras internas de la caja, para finalizar, con el mismo boli que había hecho el dibujo, hizo un agujero centrado en la cara de la cara contraria a donde había colocado el dibujo y poso las caja con el agujero mirando hacia la manzana de plástico.

—Imaginemos que esto es una cámara estenopeica. —Dijo la joven señalando la caja. —Y la manzana la víctima. Al hacer una foto estenopeica hay que tener algo claro, la imagen será mucho menos nítida que una imagen realizada con una cámara con lente, como son las cámaras que conocéis. Además, será menos luminosa, saldrá en negativo e invertida, de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo. Ahora, este es el material fotosensible. —Dijo señalando al folio en el que había dibujado la manzana. —El material fotosensible es aquel soporte que contiene una capa o un conjunto de capas sensible a la luz que reaccionan al contacto con la luz formando una imagen. Lo que tenéis que saber es que, cuanto más cerca esté el material fotosensible del agujero, más pequeña será la imagen.

—Chica, ¿quieres ir al grano de una vez? —Morgan, que seguía sin enterarse, saltó.

—Morgan. —Lo regañó sutilmente Hotch.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esta chica, que ni siquiera sabe explicarse.

—Creo que el problema eres tú, que no entiendes. —Soltó Sonia, que tan solo quería ayudar y se había encontrado con Morgan, que no tenía ningún tipo de respeto por alguien que intentaba explicarles algo muy complicado en poco tiempo y además en un idioma que no era el suyo.

—Pero bueno, ¿tú quién narices te crees? —Morgan se levantó indignado.

—No me creo nadie pero al menos he descubierto algo a lo que tú jamás habrías sido capaz de llegar.

—¿A sí? ¿Quieres decir que sabes quién es el asesino? Serás niñata. —Dijo el agente mientras andaba hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse.

—No sabré quién es el asesino, pero al menos sé que debe estudiar en la facultad de Bellas Artes. Que utilizó cámaras pequeñas en los primeros crímenes porque estas cámaras necesitan menos tiempo de exposición y que luego, sintiéndose cómodo viendo que vosotros no teníais ni idea de quién es ni dónde está, ha empezado a utilizar cámaras más grandes. Una cámara grande implica un tiempo de exposición mucho más largos. —Morgan se paró en seco. La joven había conseguido lo mismo que ellos, incluso más.

— ¿Como cuánto de largos pueden llegar a ser esos… tiempos de exposición? —Preguntó Rossi.

—Podrían llegar a ser horas, incluso días. Una cámara estenopeica necesita de mucho tiempo con la luz incidiendo en el material fotosensible, si no, la fotografía saldrá en blanco porque le llega muy poca luz. —Todos volvían a estar atentos a ella, realmente sorprendidos.—Eso es lo que quería explicaros, las primeras cuatro fotos fueron hechas con cámaras pequeñas, las demás con cámaras cada vez más grandes. Y cada una de ellas tiene sus detalles, es como hacer fotos con objetivos de características diferentes.

… _._

 _Espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya aburrido mucho toda la explicación._

 _Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo._

 _Letraherida._


	4. Capítulo 3

_**N/A**_ _: Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el último capítulo(Tranquilos aún quedan dos epílogos), y la resolución del caso._

… _.._

—Ya tenemos un perfil claro Aaron. —Le decía David a su amigo. Se habían quedado solos en la sala mientras los demás investigaban las nuevas pistas que Sonia les había proporcionado. Hotch no podía evitar estar preocupado por el comportamiento de Morgan, había perdido los estribos con aquella chica.

—Lo sé. García.-Llamó el jefe de equipo a la analista.

—Aquí Penélope, su pitonisa personal.

—Quiero que busques a hombres, de entre veinticinco y treinta años, estudiantes de Bellas Artes, que estén en el último año y se estén especializando en fotografía. —Le dictó Hotch mientras la rubia metía todo los datos en su bola mágica. —Llámanos en cuanto tengas algo.

—Ya tengo algo señor. —Le interrumpió García justo cuando Aaron iba a colgar. — Me salen cuatro resultados, todos con esos parámetros.

Reid se encontraba aún con Sonia, la chica se sentía tremendamente culpable por el numerito que había protagonizado delante de toda esa gente, que realmente sabían el triple de cosas que ella, sin contar la experiencia.

—Spencer, de verdad lo siento mucho— Se disculpaba la artista por enésima vez. —Yo, no sé lo que me pasó. A ver realmente sí lo sé, —Hablaba rápido, nerviosa, repitiendo una vez más todas las escusas que pasaban por su mente. — soy orgullosa por naturaleza, estaba tan segura de mis conclusiones que no pude evitar defenderlas. Y ese compañero tuyo, es tan… tan…—La chica buscaba algún adjetivo que no fuera demasiado hiriente.

—Morgan resulta impertinente a veces. —La animó Reid con una sonrisa, no podía evitar la ternura que estaba sintiendo al ver a aquella chica realmente preocupada por todo lo que había sucedido unos minutos atrás. — Seguramente él esté tan arrepentido de todo esto como tú.

—¿Tú crees? — Ella al fin lo miró, había estado evitando su mirada. — Dios, lo siento tanto. — Realmente tenía ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

—Ahora mismo tengo que trabajar pero, cuando todo esto acabe…—Ahora era Spencer el que estaba nervioso. — Si nos quedamos al menos unas horas en España… ¿te gustaría que tomáramos algo? — Ella le miró, habían cambiado las tornas, era él el que miraba al suelo, nervioso.

—Claro. Déjame que…—Dijo la joven cogiendo la mano del chico y empezando a apuntar su número en ella.

Entonces salió Hotch, habían estado hablando en la puerta del edificio, iba acelerado y no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

—Reid, te quiero dentro ya, con García. Han encontrado otro cuerpo, cerca de la facultad de Bellas Artes.

—Yo me voy entonces. —Dijo la chica, notando que sobraba.

—No Arzac, quédate, esta vez ha dejado la foto sobre el cuerpo. —Dijo Hotch, parando a la chica. — Me gustaría tener tu opinión. — Y entonces salió camino al coche, con Rossi detrás. Morgan y Prentiss ya estaban allí.

—Oooooh, sois monísimos juntos. —Dijo la analista al ver entrar a ambos en la sala.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —Preguntó Reid ignorando el comentario de Penélope, aunque estaba notablemente sonrojado.

—Gracias a los datos de la joven Sonia, hemos buscado a un hombre que estudie en Bellas Artes y que esté estudiando su último curso en fotografía. Hemos encontrado cuatro nombres, pero no hemos conseguido reducirlo a uno. — Reid pensó unos segundos, mientras Sonia se sentaba en un extremo de la mesa, intentando no molestar.

—¿Todos tienen buenas notas? — Preguntó el joven, que parecía haber llegado a alguna conclusión.

—Tres de ellos sí, pero Francisco de Frutos, de treinta años no tiene tanta suerte. Es más, no consigue sacar la carrera, lleva tres años intentando entregar un trabajo de fin de carrera digno de un aprobado, pero nada, siempre suspende.

—Es él. Mata a alumnos de matrícula, les odia, están consiguiendo lo que él ansía desde hace tres años. Busca todo lo que puedas sobre Frutos mientras llamo a Hotch. — Spencer salió de la sala para llamar a su jefe, dejando a Sonia y a Penélope "juntas" en la sala. Pero la estudiante no podía dejar de darle vueltas a algo.

—¿Pasa algo cielo?

—Tendría que haberlo supuesto. —La analista la miró sin comprender, animándola a compartir sus conclusiones. — Las estenopeicas eran realmente malas, una fotografía estenopeica bien hecha puede competir fácilmente con una cámara réflex analógica, es posible no notar la diferencia, pero se veía claramente al mirar las fotos, no eran nítidas, se veía el grano a simple vista… Ese hombre es conocido por su torpeza, nadie se explica cómo ha llegado a cuarto. Lleva tres años presentando un proyecto de fotos estenopeicas. Lo he tenido delante de las narices y no me he dado cuenta.

—No te preocupes, es normal, no te dedicas a esto. No estás acostumbrada a dudar de todo y de todos, — Se la escuchó teclear y…—Lo tengo.

—¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó Reid entrando por la puerta.

—La dirección. Es uno de los talleres que se prestan a los estudiantes de Bellas Artes. Son como becas.

—Muy bien Penélope, mándasela a Hotch, están muy cerca de allí. —Le dijo Spence. — Frutos ha perdido seguridad, aún así ha tenido a la víctima un día entero en su poder. Pero no se ha arriesgado a dejarlo tan apartado como en otras ocasiones ni a dejar la fotografía aquí como en los demás casos, tiene miedo y, seguramente, se esté desesperando. — Empezó a cavilar Reid en alto. — Aunque hay algo de todo esto que no me encaja. ¿Has averiguado algo más de él?

—¿Lo dudabas cerebrito? —Dijo la analista jocosa. —Por lo visto no tuvo una infancia demasiado agradable. Su padre era esquizofrénico, por lo que su madre pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo centrada en su cuidado, eso lo mantuvo muy solo hasta que, un verano, comenzó a trabajar por unas pocas pesetas para un vecino suyo que era fotógrafo, se dedicaba a realizar orlas de graduación. ¡Vaya, de ahí lo de las fotos! En fin, en el colegio reportaron en varias ocasiones que el pequeño llegaba con moratones, pero en esa época no era tan extraño, por lo visto en España eran de mano dura. Así que no llegó a nada importante. Al crecer vino a estudiar a Madrid, sabía manejar una cámara, así que entró en la facultad de Bellas Artes, como ya sabemos, sin muchos frutos.

—En algún momento de los últimos meses Frutos ha debido sufrir un detonante, algo que le haya hecho tener un brote psicótico.

—Si tiene algún tipo de enfermedad mental no aparece en su ficha médica, lo que sí aparece es que es diabético. Hace dos meses su madre falleció y él ingresó a su padre en un centro psiquiátrico. Ellos viven en Humanes, un pueblo de la periferia de Madrid, no podía hacerse cargo de su padre y seguir estudiando.

—Ahí está el detonante. — Entonces Reid calló en algo. — Espera, ¿has dicho que es diabético?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Preguntó García, preocupada por haber pasado algo por alto.

—Aún no se sabe cómo murieron las víctimas, solo que tenían un pinchazo en la nuca. —Empezó a explicar Spencer exaltado. — Si el SUDES es diabético puede que ese sea su modo de matar. Le interesa que los cadáveres estén intactos, para conseguir una buena foto, les inyectaba su propia insulina, de este modo consigue que mueran de una hipoglucemia. Luego los sube a su coche y los lleva a su taller, les hace la foto y los tira. Ya no los necesita. —Reid cogió el teléfono y llamó a su supervisor. —Hotch, ¿estáis ya camino del taller de Frutos?

—Íbamos a salir ya. Prentiss y Morgan ya están de camino. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Pedid Glucosmon a la ambulancia, deben llevarlo siempre encima.

—¿Cómo? —Hotchner no entendía nada.

—Frutos es diabético. Inyectaba su propia insulina a sus víctimas, no es tan tonto como sus notas representan. Si fuera así no habría matado a tantas personas. Es organizado y obsesivo. — Comenzó a explicar Reid. — Cuando lleguéis allí va a intentar defenderse del mismo modo que lleva atacando a sus víctimas estos dos meses.

—Está bien Reid. —Dijo Hotch colgando el teléfono y avisando a Rossi de que se iban inmediatamente, antes pidiendo el Glucosmon a la ambulancia.

—¿Qué ocurre, por qué te has acercado a la ambulancia? —Preguntó Rossi mientras se subía al coche y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Penélope ha descubierto que el asesino es diabético. Reid dice que inyecta su propia insulina a las víctimas, provocándoles una hipoglucemia. —Explicó Hotch. —He ido a pedir algo que contrarreste el efecto, por si lo necesitáramos.

—¿Piensa que se va a intentar defender con ello?

—En España se necesitan permisos muy restringidos para tener un arma, y no ha demostrado ser muy agresivo. Sí, creemos que se va a intentar defender de la misma forma que ha matado a todos esos chicos.

Cuando llegaron al taller de Frutos ya había allí dos coches de policía además del coche en el que se habían estado moviendo Morgan y Prentiss, que no estaban allí.

—¿Dónde están mis agentes? —Preguntó Hotch preocupado al no verlos, les había ordenado que esperaran a su llegada para irrumpir en el taller del SUDES.

—Entraron junto a dos agentes más hace dos minutos. —Le contestó uno de los agentes. Rossi y Hotch se miraron y no lo dudaron ni un segundo, entraron al edificio.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras, no encendieron la luz para no llamar la atención, si es que sus compañeros no habían entrado ya. Cuando llegaron ante la puerta del taller esta ya estaba abierta. Se miraron un segundo antes de entrar. Los policías españoles tenían inmovilizado a Frutos en el suelo, mientras Morgan se encontraba agarrando la cabeza de una semiinconsciente Prentiss.

—¡Mierda! —Dijo Rossi. Hotch notó como su respiración empezaba a acelerarse sin control y se acercó al cuerpo de su subordinada rápidamente.

—Cuando entramos todo estaba en silencio y oscuro. —Empezó a explicarse Morgan, que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. — Yo entré delante y Prentiss tras de mí, cubriéndome. Esto es realmente pequeño, no sé ni siquiera de donde salió. Solo sé que saltó a la espalda de Prentiss y clavó una jeringuilla en su cuello. —Hotch le levantó la manga de su camiseta y abrió la jeringuilla que le habían dado en la ambulancia, sin ningún tipo de tacto la clavó en su brazo y comenzó a vaciar el contenido en el cuerpo de la mujer, de prisa pero no de sopetón. —Prentiss se lo quitó enseguida de encima, pero ha matado tanto de esta forma que en un segundo tenia… lo que sea que les inyecta dentro. —Rossi llamaba a una ambulancia mientras Aaron rezaba porque las conclusiones de Reid fueran acertadas, no podían hacer mucho más.

—Morgan, ve abajo. —Le dijo David al ver como Hotch miraba a su subordinada, esperando que recuperara el color que había perdido en los últimos minutos, que empezara a respirar con fuerza. Había comenzado a acariciar tiernamente su mejilla y, aunque David lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, no quería que Morgan notara el comportamiento extraño de su jefe. —Espera a la ambulancia y tráelos aquí rápidamente. —Morgan aceptó dudando un poco, no quería dejar a su compañera allí, pero ya estaban ellos.

—Vamos Emily. —Susurro Aaron, dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Rossi miraba la escena de pie, atento pero sin acercarse demasiado. —No nos hagas esto ahora, por favor. —Siguió susurrando. Pero Emily no daba respuesta ninguna, seguía tendida en el suelo, luchando por no cerrar los ojos.

….

 _Espero que os haya gustado, quiero muchos comentarios con vuestras opiniones._


	5. Epílogo 1

_**N/A:**_ _Os dejo aquí el primer Epílogo, con la parte final del caso y, para los amantes del romance, mucho Reid con Sonia y un atisbo de los sentimientos de Hotch. Espero con ansia vuestros comentarios._

….

Todos excepto J.J. estaban en la puerta de la habitación que habían habilitado como sala de interrogatorios. Estaban inquietos, esperando la llamada de la rubia del grupo, que había prometido avisar en cuanto la informaran del estado de Prentiss.

—¿Quién va a entrar? —Preguntaba Morgan, que deseaba ser él el que se encontrara frente al mal nacido que había llevado a su amiga al hospital.

—Yo. — Dijo Hotch sin ninguna duda. Sentía tanta rabia, había esperado a la ambulancia con el rostro de Emily entre sus manos, veía cómo ella luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero llegó un momento en el cual no pudo aguantar más y calló inconsciente, poco después aparecieron los sanitarios que lo alejaron de ella tras informarles Hotch de lo que él mismo le había inyectado.

—¿Solo? —Le preguntó Rossi indeciso.

—Sí. —Contestó Hotch como si fuera obvio. —No quiero a nadie más dentro. —Entró en la sala sin decir nada más. Francisco de Frutos estaba sentado mirando a la mesa, con las manos esposadas, su mirada era fría, no había miedo ni inquietud. —¿Sabe usted inglés? —Preguntó Hotch, cayendo entonces en la cuenta de que quizá las propias circunstancias le prohibían estar ante ese mal nacido. Pero entonces lo vio asentir y siguió con el interrogatorio. —Hemos encontrado un laboratorio fotográfico en su taller. Y esto. —Hotch puso entonces sobre la mesa un servilletero de madera que había sido adaptado para ser una cámara estenopeica.

—¿Un servilletero? —Preguntó De Frutos con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

—Sabe perfectamente lo que es. —Le dijo Hotch, pero el asesino ni siquiera se inmutó. —Por qué les fotografió. —Seguía sin obtener una contestación. Entonces Hotch estampó contra la mesa los negativos de las fotografías de las víctimas y gritó. —¡¿Por qué los fotografió?!

—Fue primero el huevo que la gallina. Agente Hotchner. —Aaron entornó los ojos y prefirió darle a entender que era él el que tenía el control.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Las estenopeicas no son cámaras, son mágia… Pero ya sabrá que son necesarios tiempos de exposición muy largos. —Empezó a explicar él, con una voz muy débil y pausada. —Intenté hacerles las fotos, pero se movían mucho… siempre andando, siempre moviéndose, traslúcidos. Parecían fantasmas frente a la cámara, siempre salían movidos. —Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que dijo— Así que tuve que matarlos para fotografiarlos vivos. —Realmente ese hombre estaba mal de la cabeza, no había más explicación. Hotch decidió que era suficiente, anduvo hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse, cuando el asesino volvió a hablar. —Sabes, es una pena. Esa chica morena… la agente Prentiss, seguro que se graduó con honores. Una foto suya habría quedado genial colgada en el Edificio de Alumnos. ¿Me dejarías hacerle u…?—Hotch había notado como le hervía la sangre al escuchar sus palabras, hasta que no pudo más y se giró, le cogió de la pechera y soltó un puñetazo directo a su mandíbula.

—¡Ni lo pienses! ¡¿Me escuchas?!

—¿Qué ocurre? ¡Hotch! —Rossi y Morgan entraron corriendo para separar a su jefe del asesino, el agente había perdido el control y, como hizo con Foyet, golpeaba a De Frutos sin parar.

—¡Jamás volverás a verla, me encargaré de que no salgas de prisión en tu vida! —Aaron seguía gritando mientras se lo llevaban arrastras.

—¡Aaron, tranquilízate! —Le gritó Rossi cuando al fin consiguieron sacarle de la sala, pero Hotch seguía intentando volver a entrar. —Ha llamado J.J. —Solo entonces paró y le miró con toda la atención puesta en él. —Está bien, la salvaste Hotch. — Respiró, dejando salir todo al aire que había en sus pulmones, como si le hubieran quitado el peso del mundo de encima. Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta que se sentó en el suelo, sentía como si llevara semanas sin dormir, estaba tan cansado.

Reid estaba en la puerta del hospital puerta de hierro junto con Sonia, que había insistido en acompañarlos, preocupada por Emily que, aunque no la conocía demasiado, era una de las que le había sonreído e infundido valor cuando expuso sus conclusiones ante el grupo.

—¿Qué tal está Emily? —Preguntó la joven, con esos nervios que tanto sentía cada vez que se encontraba frente a Spencer.

—Bien, teníamos razón, así que en cuanto Hotch le inyectó el Glucosmon estaba fuera de peligro. La van a tener esta noche en observación por si acaso, pero está bien. —Reid hablaba con una tristeza en gran parte incomprendida, sabía que sus horas en España estaban contadas a partir de ahora.

—Entonces supongo que os iréis en breve. —Reid asintió, Hotch quería volver lo antes posible.

—Seguramente salgamos mañana por la mañana. Todos tienen ganas de volver, este caso nos ha afectado bastante.

—Sí, tu jefe no tenía muy buena cara.

—Son las cuatro de la mañana. Realmente ninguno tenemos muy buena cara. —Dijo Reid intentando cortar la tensión entre ellos. —Es una pena que el museo de medicina no esté abierto por las noches, al final me voy sin verlo. — Sonia lo miró entonces entornando los ojos, y luego los abrió excesivamente, como si hubiera tenido una revelación.

—Espera un momento ¿vale? Tengo que llamar a alguien. —Reid vio como la joven se alejaba un poco sin comprender del todo a quién tenía que llamar tan de repente.

—¿No vas a ir a dormir? —Preguntó J.J. saliendo del hospital para que le diera un poco el aire.

—No creo. Estoy totalmente develado y mañana tendremos mucho tiempo de dormir en el avión. —J.J. miraba también a la chica que unos metros más allá hablaba por teléfono.

—Es guapa. —Comentó la rubia, buscando un poco de diversión picando a Reid.

—¿Eh? Sí, supongo.

—¿Supones? —Dijo Jennifer divertida viendo como el joven empezaba a adquirir un color rojizo.

—Ya está. —Dijo la española volviendo a acercarse a los dos agentes. —Nos vamos.

—¿Os vais? —J.J. estaba sorprendida ante lo lanzada que era la chica.

—Sí, he llamado a un par de amigos y me han hecho un enorme favor. —Se explicó la joven. —Pero es una sorpresa. —Entonces cogió a Reid de la mano y, despidiéndose de J.J. con una sonrisa lo arrastró hasta el metro.

El museo de la facultad de Medicina estaba completamente en silencio, en plena noche resultaba realmente inquietante ver toda esa exposición de anatomía. Sonia tenía verdadero miedo pero se le pasaba completamente al ver los ojos de Reid brillando ante las vitrinas.

—Esto es realmente genial Sonia. —Empezó a decir sin apartar la mirada de lo allí expuesto.—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Bueno, tengo un amigo que es primo de un amigo del tío del conserje y me han hecho un pequeño favor.

—Yo diría que esto es un gran favor.

—Sí, es cierto, un gran favor. —Sonia estaba disfrutando de verle a él disfrutar, estaba como un niño en el día de reyes.

—Nunca voy a olvidar esto, no todo el mundo puede decir que ha estado en el museo de la facultad de Medicina a las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

—Yo no sé tanto de datos como tú, pero me arriesgaría a asegurar que nadie ha estado aquí a estas horas.

—Sí, la posibilidad es realmente grande. —Al fin, cuando ya estaban en la última sala y Reid había inspeccionado cada rincón de ella, se giró a mirarla. —Ha sido una autentico detalle. —Estaban uno frente al otro, no sabían muy bien qué hacer ni decir. Sabían que tenían que irse, que estaban abusando, pero no querían. Aquella noche se despedirían para, seguramente, no volver a verse nunca más, habían sido solo tres días y sentían que habían creado un vínculo doloroso de romper.

—Me siento como cuando fui al Louvre por primera vez.

—¿A sí? No esperaba que te gustara tanto el museo. —Comentó Reid inocentemente.

—No es el museo, eres tú quien me hace sentir así. Entré allí con diez años, el arte me gustaba pero no pasaba por mi cabeza el dedicarme jamás a nada referente a ello. Pero salí de esa gran pirámide de cristal con la sensación de que había creado algo nuevo en mí y, aunque sabía que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver, y que en mi vida quizá solo volvería a verlo unas cuantas veces, yo sabía que siempre sería en parte suya. —Reid entendió el mensaje, entendió lo que Sonia le quería decir, pero… no era capaz de contestarle, algo había colapsado en su interior.

—Jamás me hubiera imaginado que fueras tan cursi. —Sonia miró a Reid sorprendida, sin esperarse para nada esa contestación, mas no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas.

—Yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado. —Le contestó ella, mientras intentaba comprender cómo aquel chico la había conquistado en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Tan difícil es decir que te gusto? Tú me gustas. —Reid no había utilizado un tono de voz profundo ni sentimental, simplemente lo dijo como si fuera una verdad absoluta. Sonia volvió a mirarlo como si no pudiera creerse lo que le había dicho. —¿Puedo besarte?

—Cla-claro. —Dijo la chica sin creerse de verdad que todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo. Entonces Spencer se acercó, posando sus manos en la cintura de Sonia, y la besó suavemente, como si tuviera miedo a que, haciéndolo más fuerte, fuera a romperla.

—Mañana me voy. —Dijo el agente del FBI al separarse, cuando aún seguían muy juntos, con sus frentes pegadas.

—Lo sé. —Le contestó ella en un susurro.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? —Hubo un solo segundo de silencio antes de que Sonia encontrara la respuesta.

—Solicitaré el erasmus, el próximo año me tendrás allí, te lo prometo. —Y entonces ambos sonrieron, abrazados en medio de ese museo silencioso.

…..

 _Ya solo queda el segundo epílogo, la última parte de este mi primer fic medianamente largo de Criminal Minds, me da penita, pero como sé que querréis saber el final intentaré no tardar mucho en subirlo._


	6. Epílogo 2

_Y aquí está el último capítulo de esta mi primera historia de Criminal Minds(Es cierto que subí antes "Locas por ellos", pero esta historia la escribí antes.) Espero que cubra vuestras expectativas._

…

Hotch permanecía junto a la cama de Emily, que dormía plácidamente tras su enfrentamiento con la muerte. No podía dejar de mirarla, algo en ella le obligaba a hacerlo fijamente cuando no se daba cuenta, a oler su perfume cuando pasaba junto a ella, a preguntarse cómo se sentiría tocar su piel y rozar sus labios con los propios. Hacía meses que sentía todo aquello, pensó que jamás volvería a ocurrir tras la muerte de Haley, pero allí estaba, suspirando por ella, saboreando cada exhalación, disfrutando de saberla viva.

—¿No ha dormido nada? —Preguntó Morgan a J.J. cuando llegó al hospital por la mañana, tras haber ido a dormir un par de horas al hotel. Rossi también se había ido un rato y había vuelto a las ocho, una hora antes que él. Reid, Sonia y J.J. se habían quedado en el pasillo, junto a la puerta de la habitación donde permanecían la convaleciente Prentiss y Hotch.

—No, no se ha movido de su lado ni un minuto.

—¿Crees que…?—Comenzó Morgan la pregunta sin atreverse a terminarla.

— ¿Que la quiera? —Terminó Reid sin tapujos. —A Emily le gusta. —Todos le miraron, exigiendo explicaciones. —Le mira cada vez que él no lo hace, cuando están juntos se atusa el pelo el doble que cuando Hotch no está presente y sonríe como una tonta cada vez que lo ve enfrentarse a Strauss. —Ninguno entendió la última parte. — Está demostrado que el ochenta por ciento de las mujeres se sienten atraídas cuando un hombre impone su autoridad.

—¿Desde cuándo lo intuyes? —Preguntó J.J., sorprendida de que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—No lo intuyo, lo sé. Y, más o menos, desde que Morgan ejerció de líder de la unidad.

—Eso es hace mucho. —Dijo Rossi volviendo su mirada al otro lado de la mampara, dentro de la habitación.

Emily empezó a despertar poco después, le costaba abrir los ojos, la luz la molestaba mucho.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —Le preguntó Hotch, levantándose de la silla, en cuanto ella fijo la mirada en él.

—Bien. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Prentiss mientras se incorporaba en la cama y Aaron le colocaba la almohada para que apoyara la espalada en ella.

—De Frutos era diabético. —Comenzó a explicarle Hotch. — Inyectaba a sus víctimas su propia insulina para provocarles una hipoglucemia. Por suerte Reid lo descubrió a tiempo y cuando llegamos al taller llevaba lo necesario para contrarrestarlo.

—Vaya, mi héroe. —Bromeó Prentiss, que había pensado que su recuperación era gracias a los médicos, no a su jefe. Hubo un silencio incomodo tras eso, no sabían muy bien qué decir. —¿Has pasado toda la noche en ese incómodo sofá? —Dijo mientras echaba una mirada al mueble que se encontraba tras ellos. Hotch lo miró y negó.

—No, he estado toda la noche ahí. —Al lado de la cama había una silla, algo acolchada, pero tenía pinta de ser aún más incómoda que el sofá. —No quería alejarme mucho. —Soltó Hotchner sin pensarlo.

—¿Por si tenías que salvarme de nuevo? —Bromeó Emily, intentando ignorar el último comentario de su jefe, no quería darle la importancia que seguramente no tenía.

—Te salvaría las veces que hiciera falta. — Ella no pudo más que mirarse la uñas, nerviosa, sin poder ignorar más lo raro del asunto. Hotch no podía creerse lo que acababa de salir de sus labios, había sido… ¿sutil?

—¿Está coqueteando conmigo agente Hotchner? —Emily intentaba coger las riendas de la conversación, pero entonces lo miró y vio aquella sonrisa, esa que siempre brillaba por su ausencia y que, cuando aparecía, la hacía sentirse de auténtica gelatina.

—¿Le gustaría que lo estuviera haciendo agente Prentiss? —La agente rio y se acercó hasta él, por un momento el hombre se olvidó de respirar, pensando que pronto sentiría los labios de la mujer más hermosa sobre los suyos, pero entonces ella cambió su aparente recorrido y fue hasta su oído.

—A veces me pregunto si habrá algo que no me guste de ti. —Susurró muy cerca de su oído. Hotch notó su aliento en aquella zona tan sensible para él y, notando como se le erizaba cada centímetro de piel, suspiró.

—Muero por besarte Emily Prentiss. —Le dijo cuando volvió a mirarla de frente, pero esta vez muy cerca, casi rozando sus narices.

—Eres mi jefe.

—¿Crees que ahora mismo me importa?

—Todos nos miran tras la mampara. —Emily sonreía divertida, aunque no pudiera más que susurrar de los nervios. —Creo que incluso las enfermeras nos miran.

—Que lo hagan. Así sabrán lo que no probaran nunca. —Y por fin cortó la distancia entre ambos, rozó sus labios, picándola, haciéndola sabedora de quién tenía el control, para luego alejarse un poco, jugando.

—No te alejes. —Le ordenó, cogiéndolo de la corbata y acercándolo a ella con fuerza, siendo al principio más un choque que un beso. Se besaron con la pasión de las almas gemelas que han estado lejos durante demasiado tiempo, sintiéndose al fin completos.

—Oooooooooh. —Todo el pasillo rompió en aplausos, aunque ninguno de los que se encontraban en la habitación hacía cuenta de ello.

—¿Y cómo entro yo ahora a darle el alta? —Dijo la médica, que abrazada la carpeta contra su pecho y miraba a la pareja con gran ternura. No quería interrumpir el momento.

….

 _Se acabó, cortito, lo sé, pero para mí es suficiente ¿Para vosotros también? ¿Os ha parecido entretenido el caso? ¿Creíble? ¿Y cómo habéis visto el final de Hotch y Prentiss? ¿Muy cursi, poco…? Quiero saberlo todo, así que espero vuestros comentarios que me ayudaran en la historia que ahora mismo estoy escribiendo._

 _El título de esta próxima historia es "Vacaciones en la mansión Rossi.", no tiene ningún elemento criminalístico, todo ocio y diversión. Lo que, sorprendentemente, me está resultando dificilísimo. La pareja principal será HotchXPrentiss e intentaré poner algo de MorganXGarcía. Tardaré un pelín en subirla pero espero tenerla pronto._

 _Si tenéis alguna idea, algo que os gustaría leer teniendo a todo el equipo metido en una casa durante quince días, soy toda oídos._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por leer y en especial a todos aquellos que habéis comentado cada capítulo._

 _Nos leemos pronto._


End file.
